Chapter 11: Let's Sing!
LET'S SING! CHAPTER 11 OF THE MANGA Previously Seems that Karii Maki has recently gone through two social situations and has come out of them with few battle scars. Her relationship with Karin was strained, until Karin came to realize that male Minami transitioning to female Karii is genuine, and Karin can trust Karii with how it's done. Then Karii unthinkingly picks up a male admirer, who by-the-way is Minami's male best friend. That ended with mixed results. However, Karii is really enjoying her times as a cute teenage girl, and wants to go shopping for more pretty clothes, and do karaoke, too ! Chapter Overview Karii Maki and Karin are out shopping one day. But when done, Karii wants to have Karin and Chiyoko both go with her to a karaoke lounge. Karii wants to try out her new female singing voice. The three take turns singing in the karaoke booth. Each girl has her own preferences for songs, and their own style of singing. As the session draws to a close, Karii realizes the she has to use the toilet. But not in the men's room ! Coincidentally, she has never, up to this point, needed to go into the girl's restroom. Loyal friend and secret lover Karin helps Karii navigate the daunting first time in the girls room using the toilet. It helps that one is wearing a mini-skirt ! All's well that end's well ! This Chapter's Story Karii Maki is out shopping along with Karin, and she has apparently purchased her third female outfit. It consists of a cute shirt with a little bow between the boobs, a wide belt across the waist, and a circle mini-skirt. Karii suggests that the two of them have some fun, but then spoils the fun for Karin, who was hoping to ease into a date with Karii. Karii wants to invite Chiyoko, and the three of them go for karaoke. In the karaoke booth, Karii remarks that it is so much fun to be able to sing the female vocals with a real honest-to-goodness female voice ! Chiyoko asks if that is why she was asked to join them ? Yes, so she could hear Karii's lovely female voice singing. Ever since she began to transition to a girl, Karii has wanted to sing. Chiyoko now picks out a song to sing---the opening theme song for the anime Pretty Sugar ! No surprise there ! The karaoke monitor begins showing clips from that anime along with the words to the song, so Chiyoko begins crying as she is singing. What did your expect ? Chiyoko comments that it was pure meanness to show clips from the final episode, the one with the sad ending ! Karin goes next. She picks out a emotion shattering, heart-wrenching love song, one of unrequited love. ( Karin has unrequited love for Karii / Minami ). However, Karin is interrupted part way through her song with a waitress offering drinks. The song rotation now comes around to Karii again. For this she picks a duet song, with both a male and a female singer. At the beginning of the music for the song, Karin hears a male voice already coming from the speaker. Why, it's Minami's singing voice ! A recording of the song must have already been made and is playing the male part, with Karii ready to sing the female part in duet with the recording. Clever ! Karii is really trying hard to have a good time as a girl ! Now back to Chiyoko's turn. She also selects a male/female duet song. But how can see do this with no recording of a male voice ? Surprise ! Chiyoko has her anime mascot, Opon, who still looks like a hand puppet. With Opon on her right hand, Chiyoko begins the song, amazingly with herself singing the female part, and Opon singing the male part. Karii is 'blown away' by the apparent ventriloquism. In a huff, Karii becomes uneasy at the doing of the impossible that Chiyoko has just done. Karin is up next. She bemoans that she has no gimmick. Nonetheless, she sings her little heart out, of love lost, and finishes just before the phone rings to tell them that they have only ten minutes left in the booth. Karii decides that this is a good time to go to the restroom. She leaves, but Chiyoko wonders aloud which restroom is 'he' going to use ? The door to the toilet creaks open, but Karii only comes upon a boy standing up in front of a urinal. '''WTF !!! THE GIRLS RESTROOM IS OVER THERE !!! '''Karii backs out of that restroom, and soundly berates herself for momentarily forgetting that she is a girl. Karii now calculates whether or not she can 'hold it' until she gets home. No, prospects don't look good at all ! All that soda pop ! Thankfully, Karin has gone looking for Karii, and finds her in the hallway. She grabs Karii's hand, and with a 'follow me', leads her to the girl's restroom. Karii mildly protests, but Karin 'heads 'em off at the pass' with the obvious fact that she can not go back to the men's room wearing her pretty shirt and mini-skirt. Karii bemoans that fact that this is the first time she has gone into a girl's room to use a girl's toilet. Karii steps into the enclosure, and closes the door. Addressing the toilet, she incredulously asks Karin standing outside the booth 'how do you do this' ? Instructions are now forthcoming. 1) Take off your panties and sit ! This Karii sees that she can easily do, since she is wearing a mini-skirt. 2) Sitting with your panties below your knees, and your skirt above your waist, the rest should be easy. 3) How do you spell R-E-L-I-E-F ? 4) Be sure that you wipe when you are all done !!! Karin now says that she is going. Back in the karaoke booth, Karin asks Karii if she did it properly ? OOf ! is the only response. Chiyoko thinks to herself---wearing girl's clothes out in public---having a boy fall for her---now a more or less successful trip to the women's restroom---she is gradually gaining real experience as a girl !!! I'll keep working hard so that one day she becomes a wonderful anime girl, and a proper cute teenage girl IRL. Both Karin and Karii wonder why Chiyoko looks so satisfied with herself ? Who knows ? Chapter Lookback and Commentary ;Manga Fan's Commentary ;Yuuriel / 1 year ago / 9 likes He's never turning back a 'normal' boy. ;Tudpool / 1 year ago Everybody would be ok with that. ;OtakuSatoshi_08 / 1 year ago / 3 likes / edited Oh Wow! A toilet fan service, guys! (I totally forgot he was a boy. Oh God! what have I done? *face palm*) ;lady vivi ★ / 1 year ago Damn, Chiyoko Teruto is so talented. ;ZdrytchX / 1 year ago uh, singing after transformation? Doesn't the change of the size of your vocals makes pitch control a little tricky? Category:Chapters